New Year Special
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: This is a one-shot about the 'holiday' Chinese New Year. When the ninjas and kunoichi were signed to help the earthlings set up a New Year's dinner they had some.. problems... Can everyone work together in time to fix up everything before their very first holiday with the earthlings gets ruined?


**Happy new year! I hope this is one-shot is going to be better than the last two ;), and sorry we didn't make a Valentines one, for one we don't really like that holliday and don't celebrate it and two we were stumped with ideas for it ;-; anyways this is going to have our other OC's in it, you're going to see them in season 2 of Adventure Life anyways soo… BYE! and ENJOY! -Karina**

* * *

"Its New Year's eve!" Lloyd sang dancing

"Oh please shut up!" Max moaned "You've been at it for hours!"  
"Who cares?" Kai laughed

"Well I don't know how about stopping your argument!" Karina yelled

"WERE NOT ARGUING!" The boys said in unison. The girls sighed

"They better shut up when everyone comes" Christy told the kunoichi. Since New Year is here Sensei Wu decided to give the Ninjas and Kunoichi a break, so the team was whipping up a fancy dinner for their family and friends on the bounty.

"Oh! I just realized that, How do we get _our _parents to come?" Karina asked Claudia

"How did we forget that!" Claudia smacked her head "Um guys? We are going to go back to Earth k?" Everyone gave as thumbs up as Claudia and Karina summoned their staffs and created an eclipse which grew a portal.

"Bye! Please finish the decorations while we're gone!" Gloria called out as she, Max, Alessandro and Christina followed the kunoichi of the sun and the moon into the portal

"Bye!" The ninja and the remaining kunoichi waved until portal closed, then all plopped down onto the floor. The truth of the matter is… The ninja and kunoichi have NO idea what News Years is since it only happened on Earth so they had NO idea what to do, but when they saw their earthling teammates so happy with this occasion they decided to play along.  
"Um, What are we supposed to do again?"

* * *

"We're back!" Karina grinned stepping out of the portal into her school, Island School.

"Well time to go to our houses shall we?" She faced her teammates as they struggled to get out of the portal

"On it!" The chorused and continued to pull their feet out of the purple portals frame.

"Okay good bye!" Karina smiled as she raced off to her house

* * *

"Are we supposed to use the red and yellow or the green and blue?" Back at ninjago the ninjas and kunoichi were struggling to figure out which decorations to put

"Um does anyone know what this says?" Kai held out a diamond shaped red fabric which had gold letters on it that said '**新年快乐**'

"I don't know" Hanna replied sticking up a blue heart on the wall "It looks like chicken scratch to me"

"Oh boy this is going to be a looong evening" Lloyd sighed looking at the two fabrics in his hand.

* * *

"Mom, Dad i'm home!" Claudia sang dropping off her motorcycle

"Claudia is that you?" A familiar voice happily asked

"Duh" Claudia mentally face palmed but was beaming with happiness nethertheless

"What brings you here?" A women came out of the kitchen taking off her kitchen gloves

"Well mom" Claudia rocked back and forth "I was wondering if you and Dad would like to come to Ninjago to have our news year's eve there?"

"Umm… Sure… I need to discuss this with your Dad first" Claudia's mom bit her lip "But I'll try and make some time"

"Great" Claudia smiled "Well bye now I wanna see if any of my friends would like to come"

"Bye Bye darling!"

* * *

"Is the food ready yet Zane?" Rosetta asked

"Not yet!" Zane sang from the kitchen. Suddenly without warning Stripe came in, seeing red Stripe growled and pranced all over the room wrecking all the decorations

"Stop Stripe!" Janet yelled following after her pet tiger

"Oh no the decorations!" Hanna whinned as Stripe calmed down

"Bad tiger bad!" Janet scolded her pouting tiger

"Now we have to start all again!" Jay groaned causing a chain reaction

"Well we better get to work…"

* * *

"Hey guys" Christina greeted taking off her helmet as her motorcycle disappeared into thin air

"Hai, Guess what? My parents!" Karina cheered

"Mine too!" Gloria agreed with Christina nodding "How about you Claud?" The three girls went to face their particular popular friend

"Umm… They haven't answered yet" Claudia replied

"Anyways lets go and grab some friends ya?" Karina laughed imitating a punch, the four girls laughed along as they went into their ex-school. Island School.

* * *

"The Foods r-read-? What?" Zane said shocked, looking around the room "What happened here?"

"Minor Tiger problem" Nya winced peeling of a torn red diamond shaped piece of fabric of the wall

"Oh"

"Um.. But don't worry we'll fix it! Right guys?" Cole asked hopefully followed by some yeahs and some sures

"Oh no!"" Christy cried "All the red ones are ruined!"

"Then I guess we'll have to do the green and blues right?"

* * *

"You want to bring us _where_!?" Edison cried in disbelief "This is the best day of my life!"

"Why do we have to bring _him _(no offense) again?" Karina asked sighing. She hated that guy.

"Alessandro invited him" Claudia recalled

"Oh…"

"Guys I invited Jasmine, Rachel and Anissa!" Max yelled running to them winking at Karina

"Thanks Max" Karina smiled patting Max's head like a dog

"Ow! I'm not a dog okay!?" Max yelped pulling Karina's hand off of his head

"Are you sure?" Christina smirked

"You are the year of the dog" Gloria agreed

"OKAY I GET IT NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Max screamed waving his arms furiously in the air

"Fine~" The girls sighed

"Now lets get back ho- I mean to the bounty!" Karina grinned raising her hand in the air

* * *

"Okay I think were done" Hanna trumphicaly declared

"Good cause there coming back!" Lloyd pointed to the opening purple portal

"We're back!" Claudia announced but as soon as she saw the room she screamed

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!" She screamed "WHY IS EVERYTHING GREEN AND BLUE!? WTF?! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE RED, GOLD AND YELLOW YOU IDIOTS!"

"I TOLD YOU" Nya and Kai proclaimed in unison

"WHAT THE HE**! OUR GUEST ARE COMING SOON!" Claudia was practically fuming with rage "DO YOU EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT NEW YEARS?!" The ninjas and kunoichi shrunk down with fear, they couldn't tell them that they had no idea about the holiday, not now…

"WELL?"

"Ummm…" Jay opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, without hesitation he pushed Kai forward. Shooting him a hard look Kai sighed and confessed "We had no idea about this holiday" The ninjas and kunoichi nodded looking sadly at the floor

"We're sorry" Claudia's hard expression softened and said "Well its good that you apologised" "Cause I was going to hack you" She added cheekily but regained seriousness "Anyways we need to fix this, stat. The others are coming in with the guest and we need to correct the colours before they get here" She poked the food "And maybe the food too"

(WE DON'T OWN THE ORIGINAL SONG)

It's time for us to work together

It's the only way that things will get better

It's time for us to take this task

So come on and don't try to be last

Fix it up

Yeah, it's all right

We'll need to get it ready by tonight

Mix it up

Yeah, help this plan

It'll all come together in the end

It's time to show that we've got new year's spirit

Pick something red and let everyone see it

It's time to show that we can cook

So come on and look into this book

Look how we've learnt new year's spirit

Altogether we have learnt to fix it

Look how we've learnt new year's spirit

Altogether we have learnt to fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it

Fix it up

Yeah, it's all right

We'll need to get it ready by tonight

Mix it up

Yeah, help this plan

It'll all come together in the end

Fix it up

Yeah, it's all right

We'll need to get it ready by tonight

Mix it up

Yeah, help this plan

It'll all come together in the end~

* * *

**~2 hours later…~**

"Were done!" Claudia panted brushing off the soot she gained from cooking "And were just in time, the guys are coming here any minute" As if on cue the purple portal appeared and out jumped the Kunoichi and ninjas of the sun, music, darkness, life and time with all their family and friends.

"We're back!" Karina announced helping the others get out of the portal (When I mean others I mean the 'family and friends' part)

"Just in time" Claudia repeated whispering into Lloyds ear smiling

"Woah cool place!" There were a lot of comments and awes from the families and friends. Suddenly the 'door' to the bounty opened and out came Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu, Ed, Edna, Lou and The kunoichi's parents! (Haven't thought of a name yet for them)

"Dad!" Lloyd happily yelled hugging the four armed father

"Son!" Garmadon smiled returning the gesture.

"Now everybody's here, why don't we get something to eat?" Zane offered gesturing towards the dining table.

* * *

"This was the best New Year's ever!" Commented Karina munching on some leftovers, the guest already left and the party was over. The ninjas and kunoichi were now sitting together on the couches halfly eating the leftovers of the party.

"I agree" Claudia smiled

"Even though we didn't know what New Year's was we are sure happy to experience it" Zane said moving closer to Rosetta.

"Ditto" The kunoichi and ninjas agreed.

"Happy New Year!"

* * *

**Wow that was long…. Anyways sorry if you don't know what Chinese New Year is and you didn't understand this one-shot, but you could always try to ;) BYE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! -Karina**


End file.
